Clube Das Rivalidades
by Hiorrana
Summary: Bem... O caso é sobre um grupo de bruxos adolescentes que a trinta anos atrás criaram uma seita chamada “Clube das Rivalidades”. Uma seita que se resumia entre membros que mantinham rivalidades entre si e que desafiavam uns aos outros...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Seus olhos eram tão claros e sombrios ao mesmo tempo que a confundiam. Eram da cor da neblina, mesmo que a neblina não tivesse uma cor fixa, era como ela o descrevia. Aqueles olhos a faziam se perder completamente. Ela corria por aquela estrada por entre as brumas respirando com dificuldade e desespero. Os únicos sons se resumiam no dos seus passos apressados e no daquela voz arrepiante chamando-lhe o nome: "Winona, Winona..." ela corria desse chamado com ainda mais desespero tropeçando por vezes na própria angústia e quando a voz parecera chegar ainda mais perto do seu ouvido ela desperta.

Reth Buttler jogara a pilha de pastas em cima de sua mesa de mogno fazendo ecoar um barulho arrebatador por todo o seu escritório. Jogara-se em sua cadeira de forma desleixada deixando suas pernas tomarem conta da mesa jogando seu pescoço para trás de forma exausta. Ouvira alguém bater na porta e abrira o par de olhos cinzas para o teto e com impaciência dera permissão para que entrassem.

- Sr. Buttler. - Dissera um homem de bigode e aparentemente velho demais para tratar Reth Bluttler com tamanho respeito. - É a srta. O´Hara, que você mandou chamar. Ela já está aqui. - "finalmente uma notícia produtiva", pensara Buttler sentando-se ansioso em sua cadeira de forma mais comportada.

- Ótimo! Mande que entre. Agora! Vai Brian. - dissera Buttler não conseguindo disfarçar sua ansiedade e logo tentando disfarçar com um olhar mais superior. Logo o homem saíra e dali a alguns segundos aparecera uma mulher magra e não muito alta de pele muito branca, cabelos muito curtos e negros e olhar tão negro quanto. Ela olhara tudo em volta do Escritório com um certo interesse. Buttler logo se levantara e analisara a mulher de cima a baixo com um certo desdém como fazia com todos. A mulher não gostara do olhar arrogante daquele homem, mas preferira por não dizer nada desviando apenas o olhar. - Srta. O´Hara. - dissera Buttler forçando-se a sorrir e usar um tom mais cavalheiresco do que estava acostumado. - É ótimo vê-la aqui no Departamento de Mistérios, como foi sua viagem? - perguntara Buttler indicando a cadeira a frente para a mulher e sentando-se novamente. A mulher sentara na cadeira e demorara um pouco para responder.

- Foi boa. Eu nunca havia vindo a Londres antes. - dissera ela simplesmente.

- Em Nova Iorque também já parou de nevar? - perguntara Buttler com um falso sorriso para a mulher que o olhara de forma séria e nada amigável.

- Sim. - dissera O´Hara de forma seca. Reth estalara uma irritação no maxilar pensando no tipo de gentinha com que tinha que lidar e depois de um tempo em silêncio ele batera as mãos de forma animada.

- Muito Bem então, vamos direto ao assunto. - dissera ele puxando as pastas para seu alcance e analisando-as enquanto falava com ela. - Bem... o seu nome todo...

- Winona O´Hara.

- Ótimo. Bem srta O´Hara, eu a chamei aqui porque preciso de sua ajuda no meu novo caso aqui no Departamento de Mistérios. Eu fiquei encarregado do caso da Seita Morsmordre e eu creio a senhorita deve conhecer muito bem...

- Não, não conheço. - cortara a mulher de forma simples. Reth sorrira com irritação para a moça tentando segurar seus impulsos e manter a educação perante aquela ignorante.

- Bem... O caso é sobre um grupo de bruxos adolescentes que a trinta anos atrás criaram uma seita chamada "Clube das Rivalidades". Uma seita que se resumia entre membros que mantinham rivalidades entre si e que desafiavam uns aos outros a tarefas que provassem sua coragem, bravura ou superioridade. Bem na verdade eles não criaram essa seita, a seita já havia existido à alguns séculos atrás por outros bruxos, eles na verdade apenas se interessaram pela a história e tentaram repeti-la. E como da primeira vez, o grupo resultou em desgraças e mortes. Sendo que da última vez ainda resultou com o fechamento eterno da antiga escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. - Reth contara toda a história com indiferença como se contasse o capítulo de uma novela enquanto Winona ainda registrava aquela estranha e trágica história.

- Porque é chamado Caso da Seita Morsmordre?

- Ah bem... Morsmordre era o feitiço usado pelos antigos Comensais da Morte, na guerra de Voldemort para conjurarem a marca negra. A marca de Voldemort. E como o caso da seita se passou depois do fim da guerra, logo no fim para ser mais exato, quando os garotos foram capturados e a história revelada eles foram chamados pela comunidade bruxa de seguidores de Lord Voldemort, ou seguidores da Marca Negra, até de fato virarem os Jovens Morsmordre ou os Jovens da Seita Morsmordre. Não que de fato eles fossem adoradores fiéis do falecido Lorde das Trevas, eu pelo menos não acredito que fossem... - dizia Butler ainda na sua indiferença - Mas com o fim da guerra, qualquer coisa ligada a artes das Trevas se tornava vestígios de Lord Voldemort. Na minha opinião não se tratava de nada mais, nada menos que jovens inconseqüentes bruxos com uma pequena adoração para as artes das Trevas. Só. Mas essa é claro, a minha opinião.

- É uma... uma triste história... - dissera Winona de forma pensativa de fato visivelmente comovida, Reth achara mais esse fato engraçado.

- Todos os casos nesse departamento são.

- Você disse que precisava da minha ajuda.

- Pois é, acontece que eu fui informado dos seus poderes psíquicos e... - ele parara para conferir algo numa pasta. - Por que nunca entrou para uma escola de magia?

- Por que? Bem... porque eu não sou bruxa. - dissera a mulher como se aquilo fosse óbvio, Reth dera um suspiro contrariado de fato não querendo acreditar naquele fato.

- O que? Desculpe acho que não ouvi direito...

- Eu não sou bruxa. Sou mestiça, mas não possuo poderes mágicos. - dissera a mulher de forma indiferente.

- O que quer dizer é que é... um aborto? - a mulher rira de lado de forma sarcástica, obviamente não gostando do termo que ele usara.

- Não sabia que era assim como vocês chamavam. - Reth respirara pesadamente olhando para os lados com vontade de explodir todos aqueles miseráveis do Departamento de Mistérios que trabalhavam pra ele que não faziam merda nenhum direito, nem conseguiam dar todas as informações necessárias.

- É, isso de fato me pegou de surpresa. Mas, continuando... Você de fato tem uma espécie de dom psíquico, não tem?

- Sim, eu... bem... consigo ter visões passadas em determinadas situações.

- Muito bem, você como aborto tem muitas informações do mundo mágico creio eu, nunca pensou por exemplo, com esse dom... trabalhar para o departamento de mistérios?

- E ser explorada pelo ministério da magia? Não, obrigada.

- Hum... - resmungara Reth vendo que aquela conversa não estava seguindo um rumo perfeitamente bom. - Entendo... Acontece srta. O´Hara que eu ainda preciso da sua ajuda psíquica nesse caso, pode não trabalhar para o departamento de ministérios, mas continuo precisando que trabalhe pra mim. - A mulher rira do comentário do homem de cabelos castanhos claros.

- Não estou interessada.

- Gostaria de receber em moeda bruxa ou dinheiro trouxa? Dinheiro trouxa eu suponho...

- Eu não estou interessa...

- Eu pago trezentos dólares à hora pelos seus serviços. - Winona deixara seu queixo cair consideravelmente em espanto.

- O ministério me pagaria isso?

- Não, eu pagaria. Como eu disse não é para o ministério ou departamento que está trabalhando, e sim pra mim. - A mulher suspirara espantada por aquela quantia absurda da qual nunca sonhara em receber olhando em volta registrando a insanidade daquele bruxo. - Então? Temos um acordo?

- E o que eu teria de fazer, exatamente?

- Pegar o depoimento de um dos integrantes da Seita Morsmordre, usar seus poderes para ver o passado dele, o que de fato aconteceu... creio que você só consiga ver o passado de alguém com os depoimentos do dito cujo...

- Peraí, peraí... Um dos integrantes da seita? Achei que estivessem todos mortos. - dissera a mulher não acreditando em mais aquele fato.

- Não, de fato um deles está vivo e encontra-se em Azkaban, prisão dos bruxos.

- Eu sei o que é Azkaban. - dissera a mulher entredentes, ele a ignorara.

- Pena Perpétua. - a mulher franzira o cenho e acenara afirmativamente com a cabeça registrando aquilo.

- E por que você mesmo não faz isso? Não tem algum feitiço para invadir o mente ou o passado das pessoas que poderia usar? - Pela primeira vez Reth deixara um sorriso divertido espalhar-se por seus lábios, primeira vez pensara que aquela mulher não parecia ser tão tola assim.

- Por curiosidade do destino a mente do prisioneiro é impenetrável, impossível de ser lida por qualquer tipo de magia. E olha que muitas foram usadas, porém sem resultados. Ele tem uma resistência incrível, apesar da sua longa estadia em Azkaban. Tão incrível que repelia até mesmo soros da verdade, inacreditável mesmo.

- Por que "curiosidade do destino"?

- Bem é que... O prisioneiro 5.490, como é chamado... Sempre fora um péssimo Oclumentista, todos sabiam disso porque na Guerra de Voldemort sempre fora pública a sua vida. Na verdade o próprio Voldemort usufruíra dessa sua falha, tentando se apossar da mente dele, teve sucesso por um tempo.

- Ele lutou contra Voldemort na guerra?

- Pra falar a verdade fora ele quem o derrotara. - a mulher abrira a boca mais uma vez de forma pasma, já registrando de quem o homem falava. - É o ministério mantém em Azakaban o salvador do mundo mágico. Intrigante, não? - perguntara o homem de forma sarcástica. - Por isso acho meio insano concluir que o "garoto" que lutou contra Lord Voldmort fosse se tornar posteriormente um seguidor dele.

- Harry Potter... - concluíra a mulher. Buttler apenas apontara o dedo pra ela meio que dizendo "Acertou".

- De qualquer forma, eu não posso pisar em Azkaban... - Reth torcera o nariz não muito satisfeito por ter de revelar aquilo. - Ex-presidiários não podem pisar em Azkaban, por mais que minha estadia lá não tenho sido muito longa. Um dos maiores erros do ministério após o fim da guerra de Voldemort foi manter os Dementadores como guardas de Azkaban. Isso torna a visita de ex-detentos impossível, quase fatal se quer saber. Não que eu esteja realmente com saudades de lá, sabe?

- Mas por que querem reabrir o caso agora? Digo, essa guerra foi a mais de trinta anos atrás, foi antes do meu tempo e creio eu, antes do seu também.

- Alguns casos precisam ser reabertos posteriormente, esse em especial nunca fora finalizado... muitas mortes e condenações sem a devida explicação, sem contar com dois foragidos. Mas naquela época o ministério tava mais preocupado em punir do que com qualquer outra coisa.

- E o Potter nunca revelou nada...

- Até agora! - dissera Reth animadamente apontando para Winona. - Como eu disse essa tarefa está além de nossas possibilidades mágicas, mas você... bem você é...

- Se me chamar de aborto mais uma vez... - dissera a mulher ameaçadoramente, o homem sorrira.

- Você... usufrui de dons diferentes que podem me ser realmente muito úteis nesse caso. Custa nada tentar não é mesmo. Afinal não se trata de um feitiço em si.

- Bem... quando eu me encontraria com ele? - Reth abrira um sorriso satisfeito, um sorriso que arrepiara de leve a mulher.

- Eu te levarei até os portões de Azkaban pela manhã, enquanto trabalha comigo te abrigarei na minha casa.

- Por que não um hotel? - Reth revirara os olhos já se cansando da quantidade de perguntas daquela garota.

- Por que minha cara, o ministro da magia ainda não está ciente da sua participação no meu caso, e até que eu saiba que isso não me trará problemas como uma nova passagem só de ida para Azkaban eu prefiro de manter sob sigilo. Isso é um problema para você? - perguntara ele já de forma brusca. A mulher dera um meio sorriso se divertindo com o tom finalmente sincero e agressivo do homem e respondera.

- Sob sigilo. Muito bem... quinhentos dólares à hora.


	2. Cap 1 O Prisioneiro 5490º

Cap 1- O Prisioneiro 5.490º

Winona tentava relembrar a quantia de dinheiro que lhe esperava mentalmente enquanto atravessava aqueles corredores macabros da Prisão de Azkaban. "Quinhentos... quinhentos à hora... lembre-se vale à pena... vale muito à pena..." Ela pensava enquanto via aqueles bruxos sujos e agressivos gritarem contra as grades de suas celas. Ela saltava de susto a cada nova investida de um presidiário, mas mantinha-se forte na sua jornada. Olhara para o alto onde os Dementadores continuavam a circular por Azkaban ,mas Winona não tinha capacidade de vê-los. Tinha curiosidade sobre eles, mas de certa forma não lamentava profundamente o fato de ser aborto naquele momento. Não eram muito agradáveis os relatos que tivera sobre a aparência de um dementador. Olhara para as placas em cima das celas, vendo que a certa se aproximava.

- 5.487, 5.488, 5.489, 5.490. – murmurara Winona até estar de frente para a cela indicada. Aproximara-se um pouco tensa da grade para enxergar melhor por dentre da escura cela, vira então a sombra de um homem acorrentado, como haviam lhe informado que ele estaria. Ela então tirara a pesada chave de um de seus bolsos e abrira o cadeado da grade, logo entrando com seu candelabro velho até ficar a menos de um metro do homem que mantinha-se sentado de cabeça baixa.

Posicionara o candelabro no chão e puxara um banco próximo se sentando de frente para o homem. Tirara de sua bolsa um bloco e uma caneta de tinta. Tossira um pouco inalando o cheiro daquela prisão, mas voltara por ignora-lo se virando agora com o cenho franzido à procura do olhar do homem.

- Sr. Potter. – chamara Winona com a voz receosa, mas o homem não respondera. – Sr. Potter. – ela chamara novamente e novamente sem sucesso. – Eu sou Winona O´Hara de Nova Iorque. Eu preciso que me conte sobre a seita Morsmordre. Você lembra? – o homem continuara calado e a mulher suspirara em derrota, logo se assustara com a voz áspera do homem.

- Veio ler a minha mente também? – O homem levantara o rosto revelando-se um bruxo na faixa dos cinqüenta com grandes olhos verdes que quase fizeram Winona se esquecer do que havia ido fazer. Uma fixa e inconfundível cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e apesar da aparência de Azkaban, o bruxo não parecera se livrar de um charme que devia ter na juventude, pensara ela. Winona dera um amigável sorriso para o bruxo.

- Não senhor. Não posso ler sua mente ao menos que me dê permissão, pois não sou bruxa, sou trouxa.

- Uma trouxa em Azkaban? – debochara o homem.

­- Sim... então se puder me contar a história... – o homem fechara a cara num tom mais agressivo.

- Não há mais nada sobre essa história que deva ser dito!

- Tem certeza? – cortara a mulher nada intimidada. – Por acaso não acha que a condenação de você e seus amigos foi injusta? Não quer que todos saibam a verdade? Quer passar mais trinta anos em Azkaban?

- Estou em Azkaban porque mereço estar... – dissera o homem de forma fria.

­- Não sr. Potter. Está em Azkaban porque o ministério quis assim. Vocês nem ao menos tiveram um julgamento.

- Sim srta O´Hara, nós tivemos. Fomos julgados por nossa consciência. – dissera o homem num sarcástico tom galanteador.

- Do que está falando?

- Você é trouxa. – dissera o homem bruscamente. – E jovem demais para se lembrar de algo daquela época de hipócritas ignorantes e covardes. Não devia estar aqui.

- Sr. Potter eu quero ajudar.

- Não há mais ninguém da seita para ser salvo, o único vivo que sou eu, não quer a sua ajuda.

- E os dois integrantes refugiados...?

- ESTÃO TODOS MORTOS! – gritara o homem. – VÁ EMBORA! – a mulher respirara pesadamente ao ver o estado do prisioneiro e abrira sua pasta não afetando-se. Já havia interrogado outros prisioneiros revoltados antes na época que era advogada em Nova Iorque, e sem uma varinha aquele homem era tão inofensivo quanto os outros.

- Não posso ir embora sr. Potter. Meu trabalho é ajuda-lo, mesmo que o senhor não concorde comigo. Se o senhor for realmente culpado que então permaneça aqui, mas isso deve ser decidido num tribunal! Então... por que não começamos pelo começo? – ela dissera indiferente, o homem dera uma pequena risada seca notando o tom decisivo e nada intimidado daquela mulher. – Vocês eram oito, certo? – ela dizia lendo um pergaminho. – você, a filha do jornalista, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, herdeiro da famosa família de Comensais Malfoy; seu melhor amigo Daniel Conl e sua namorada Pámela Parkinson – o homem começava a se incomodar com aqueles nomes, negando-se a ouvi-los. – os dois irmãos Ronald e Ginevra Weasley e sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger...

- PARE! – gritara o homem de forma desesperada. A mulher se inclinara para o homem dizendo em voz baixa.

- Por favor... Ajude-me a descobrir o que aconteceu... poucas informações já me serão necessárias. – O homem mantinhas as duas grandes esmeraldas em posição de ataque para a mulher. – Eu não quero causar-lhe ainda mais sofrimento sr. Potter. Quero te tirar daqui... Eu acredito que sejam inocentes, todos vocês...

- Isso não importa mais... já pagamos por nossos crimes... ou nossa rivalidade... – dissera o homem de forma macabra. A mulher sentara-se de volta respirando pesadamente.

- Por que apenas não responde às minhas perguntas? – o homem desviara o olhar mirando o nada. – Você era o mais velho do grupo?

- Não. – dissera o homem depois de um tempo de forma ainda sinistra. Seus olhos continham um brilho sofrido apontado pro nada que fizeram a mulher engolir em seco. – Ron era o mais velho. Já tinha dezoito. Ou era o Malfoy... não sei que idade ele tinha...

- Foi do Malfoy a idéia da seita?

- Não era uma seita. – dissera o homem. – Era apenas uma espécie de clube. Clube das rivalidades. Nada referente a Morsmordre ou qualquer outro feitiço de Voldemort.

- Humhum... O povo realmente aumenta tudo. – brincara a mulher fazendo suas anotações.

- Você acha isso engraçado srta. O´Hara? – alfinetara o homem fazendo a mulher olha-lo envergonhada. – Acha engraçadas as calúnias de um povo ignorante para conseguir o que quer? As calúnias de um ministro ignorante? Acha engraçando o maior responsável pelo mundo mágico acusar oito adolescentes de traição e fidelidade ao Lord das Trevas. Às artes das Trevas? – a mulher sentira sua garganta arranhar ainda mais em vergonha perante aquele olhar acusador do homem. – Já parou pra pensar no que estes jovens adolescentes passaram? Na inquisição criada pelo ministério? Você estava na praça do Beco Diagonal ouvindo os gritos da jovem Weasley de dezesseis anos que ecoaram por todos os cantos daquele beco? – dissera o homem de forma ainda mais acusadora dando uma pausa, a mulher respirava com dificuldade como se dentro daquela sela pudesse ouvir o grito da jovem. – E que não me saíram da cabeça até agora. – O homem rira com os dentes amarelos de forma insana, apontando pra cima, além do tento destruído, onde Winona sabia se encontravam os Dementadores. – Eles nunca me deixariam esquecer... – dissera entre risos.

- Peço desculpas. – Corrigira-se a mulher rapidamente. – Realmente foi um desrespeito o meu comentário. Peço que me perdoe. – O homem apenas continuava a encarar descrente aquela mulher que parecia tão preocupada em não ofende-lo. O Homem achara aquela cena um tanto quanto cômica e irreal e olhara para uma janela improvisada num buraco da cela antes de continuar sua história.

- Você quer saber sobre o clube... – a mulher logo o encarara novamente mais atenta.

- Sim, Sr. Potter. – O homem respirara pesadamente e encarara a neblina do lado de fora como se fosse torturante lembrar daqueles dias, daquelas semanas... últimas de sua adolescência e que condenariam toda a sua vida. – Sr. Potter? – chamara a mulher novamente, dessa vez estendendo uma foto em movimento ao homem. Aquela foto quando lhe fora entregue pelo sr. Butler lhe causara tanto arrepio e desconforto como naquele momento. O homem recebera a foto reconhecendo os três rostos sorridentes e infantis que lhe fizeram arder os olhos e uma angustia e sofrimento explodirem na boca do estômago. – Você os reconhece?

Um menino de cabelos escuros e óculos sobre os imensos olhos verdes segurava sua novinha nimbos 2000. Um garoto ruivo à sua esquerda com um rato no ombro sorria de forma relaxada e uma menina a sua direita que encostava o queixo no seu ombro mais atrás de si, de cabelos cheios e castanhos segurava uma pilha de livros. O homem engolira em seco e se pronunciara.

- Ron e Hermione... – dissera o homem vendo seu próprio rosto na foto por trás das lentes piscar para ele enquanto o menino ruivo rira gostosamente e a garota apenas olhava sério para o ruivo e depois não agüentando a própria pose autoritária rira também se encolhendo ainda mais para o ombro do menino de óculos. Ainda conseguia ouvir a gargalhada deles em sua mente. – Primeiro ano. Eu acabara de ganhar minha vassoura... – O homem rira tristemente passando o dedo por cima do rosto da menina. – Ela não queria tirar a foto, estávamos atrasados para a aula do Snape.

- Tome. – disse a mulher entregando-lhe outra foto, essa maior e mais amarelada, recortada do profeta diário trinta anos atrás. – Essa foi a última foto tirada da miss Granger. Após dada a sentença do Ministério. – Hermione, agora com dezessete anos estava de pé e séria, um olhar sem brilho e condenado. Ainda vestia suas vestes normais e o mirava simplesmente, tendo o simples piscar dos olhos como única reação perante todos aqueles fleches que tentavam intimida-la. Ainda lembrava daquele rosto, igualzinho como da última vez que a vira. A foto ainda continha uma manchete à cima, pelo menos seu título: "Granger vai para a Fogueira". Harry olhava de uma foto para a outra sentindo suas lágrima congeladas no pranto. Era mágoa e dor demais acumulada para ser derramada depois de tantos anos.

- Eu me lembro desse dia. Foi horrível. – dissera o homem simplesmente. – Eles a tiraram de perto de mim... – dissera com mágoa.

Winona vira um clarão a sua frente como um rápido flash back da vida do homem e com um salto assustado no seu peito vira na sua frente não o homem, mas um garoto de dezessete anos sem trapos e sim roupas normais com a garota da foto ao seu lado. Ela usava as mesmas roupas da foto, mas seu sobretudo na verdade estava vestido no garoto. Hermione tremia de frio ou de medo, Winona não conseguira distinguir direito enquanto os dois jovens apenas se encaravam de forma comprometedora, um olhar sofrido como se ambos não tivessem mais nada a dizer. Ela ainda notara uma cicatriz feia e grossa na costa da mão esquerda da garota.

- Tome, vista isso. – dissera o jovem Harry vestindo a garota com seu sobretudo e ambos se assustaram com um barulho estrondoso. Winona dera um salto novamente ao ouvir o mesmo estalar forte atrás de si onde dois homens mal encarados abriram a cela.

- Granger! – dissera um dos homens de forma bruta. O jovem Potter se atirara para a frente da garota de forma protetora olhando os dois homens de forma ameaçadora. – Saia da Frente Potter!

- Onde ela for, eu vou junto! – retrucara o garoto com a voz firme, um dos homens atingira o garoto com um feitiço jogando-o contra a parede enquanto o outro pegava a garota à força que gritava em protestos.

- Harry! Harry! – Winona tampara os ouvidos querendo fugir daqueles gritos suplicantes da garota e do choro desesperado do garoto que se unia na sua raiva enquanto xingava os homens que a levavam. A mulher ainda ouvira um último grito cheio de dor do garoto que parecera correr pôr toda Azkaban:

- HERMIOOONE!!!

...

Logo a mulher voltara para o seu tempo de frente novamente para o homem que mirava as fotos sentindo seu peito inflar numa respiração ofegante. O homem por sua vez não pareceu notar o que se passara com ela.

- Você a amava. – concluíra a mulher sem conseguir segurar as palavras para si, surpreendendo até mesmo o homem que virara-se para ela.

- Muito. – dissera o homem com pesar. Winona engolira em seco, sentindo um arrepio ao pé da nuca.

­- Estou ouvindo, sr. Potter. – O homem acenara positivamente com a cabeça antes de prosseguir com sua história.

- Estávamos no nosso sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts. Não era certo se voltaríamos ou não para o último ano depois da guerra, mas acabamos voltando... – o homem rira de lado. – Antes não tivéssemos voltado. As coisas estavam diferentes aquele ano. Não éramos mais "três amigos" se é que me entende. Ron e Hermione agora haviam descoberto que tinham mais em comum do que apenas uma amizade de infância. – O homem coçara o queixo com um pequeno desconforto que não passara despercebido pela mulher. – Eu tentava não me incomodar mais com os novos holofotes pós-guerra que nos perseguiam. Gina Weasley, como você já deve saber, irmã do Ron se unira mais ao nosso antigo "implacável trio ternura" como Malfoy costumava nos chamar, depois do fim da guerra trazendo com ela sua amiga Luna Lovegood, a D'Lua. Uma garota incrível para se falar a verdade, como poucos sabiam. A única que... Não foi... Corrompida.

- Corrompida? – perguntara a mulher.

- Todos fomos afetados, se quer saber. De uma forma ou de outra. Ele estava certo, acordamos nossos próprios demônios.

- Ele quem?

- Você vai me deixar prosseguir, ou não srta. O´Hara? – dissera o homem com um pingo de impaciência. A mulher pigarreou envergonhada.

- Mas me parece sr. Potter, que vocês eram todos amigos...

- Começou na primeira semana de Outubro. – A mulher se aconchegara melhor em seu banco tentando não se importar com a pergunta ignorada pelo homem. – Estávamos na aula de História da Magia. Eu e Ron havíamos chegado atrasados pôr novamente nos metermos numa discussão sem propósitos com o Malfoy. Se isso responde a sua pergunta, não, não éramos todos amigos. Eu e Malfoy pôr exemplo tínhamos já uma rivalidade antiga desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos em Hogwarts.

Winona fechara os olhos conforme ouvia a fria voz do homem relatar seu depoimento e sentira-se ser transferida para uma outra era, uma outra estação...

...

O moreno e o ruivo corriam em direção a sala de História da Magia enquanto avistavam a porta se fechando.

- Espera! – gritara o ruivo em meio a risos quando os dois finalmente conseguiram alcançar a porta. Se olharam com um sorriso de alívio antes de entrarem na sala e instantaneamente avistaram uma jovem de cabelos cheios na primeira fila, que os olhava de forma reprovadora.

- Entrem vocês dois. – dissera o Professor com impaciência. Os dois obedeceram se sentando cada um à um lado da garota.

- Vocês dois são impossíveis. – dissera a garota com seu conhecido tom de reprovação, os dois apenas responderam com um sorrisinho divertido.

- Ah, Mi... não foi culpa nossa... o Malfoy que é impossível. – disse Ronald Weasley, antes de roubar um selinho de sua namorada, Hermione Granger. – E se você tivesse ficado lá Hermione, teria visto um duelo arrasador entre Harry e o Malfoy, Diego De La Vega não duelaria tão bem. – brincara o ruivo tirando uma gargalhada de Harry.

- Malfoy? Não acredito que os dois estavam arranjando confusão novamente?! E Zorro não era bruxo Ronald, e vocês dão importância demais ao Malfoy. Vão acabar repetindo de ano se continuarem se atrasando para todas as aulas por causa dele. Não vê que é exatamente isso o que ele quer?

- Na verdade ele parecia bem mais interessado em me acertar uma maldição do que qualquer outra coisa. – dissera Harry baixo para a amiga, deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso travesso ao continuar. – E além do mais... ele provocou.

- É Hermione. – concordara o ruivo. – Você sabe que não perderíamos essa **incrível **aula de História da Magia, sobre... "Manifesto Contra a Praga Rival"? – Ron lera aquele título no quadro negro estranhando o conteúdo. – Se não fosse por uma boa causa. Praga Rival? O que diabos é isso?

- E acertar o Malfoy com um feitiço no meio da cara é uma causa por demais satisfatória... – comentara Harry copiando o dever em seu pergaminho.

- Se estivesse aqui quinze minutos atrás saberia... – dissera Hermione para Ron de forma severa. – E não me interessa a causa do atraso, foi irresponsável da parte de vocês, todo dia francamente. – Hermione pára de falar suspirando pesadamente enquanto girava os olhos antes de se virar para Harry num tom totalmente interessado. – Tudo bem, quem ganhou? – Harry e Ron não conseguiram segurar o riso.

- Bem, quem chegou primeiro na sala? – respondera Harry fazendo a garota dar um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- É o mínimo que vocês fazem, afinal, chegar atrasado em uma aula tem que se haver um bom motivo, e uma boa finalidade. – dissera a garota em tom travesso. – Porém, nada mais de atra...

- Srta. Granger?! – dissera o professor fantasma, salvando Harry e Ron de mais um dos discursos de Hermione. Fazendo com que a própria ficasse levemente corada. – Será que poderia deixar a conversa para uma hora mais adequada, e prestar atenção à minha aula?!

- Oh... desculpe professor. Não foi minha intenção atrapalhar sua aula. – disse Hermione, ficando vermelha como os cabelos de seu namorado. Harry e Ron seguravam risos ao verem a cara de Hermione. Normalmente, nenhum professor chamava sua atenção. Então, era muito difícil ver uma Hermione embaraçada ou até mesmo enrolada com as palavras.

- Bem, agora que já estão todos em seu... – começou o professor, mas não pode terminar pois a porta da sala fora aberta de forma bruta onde um jovem de cabelos muito claros e olhar raivoso entrara na sala, acompanhado de um outro rapaz loiro de cabelo espetado e uma garota muito atraente de cabelos negros e chanel que fizeram tanto Ron e Harry sentirem um arrepio na espinha. Hermione por outro lado torcera o nariz ao presenciar a cara de nojo da garota.

- Parkinson... – falara a castanha. – Dos três a que eu menos gosto. Olha como é presunçosa, entra na sala como se fosse uma rainha, como se a aula não pudesse prosseguir sem a presença dela. E o Malfoy não fica atrás não... – disse quando o loiro de olhar raivoso encontrara seu olhar enquanto atravessava a sala até sua carteira. – Arrogante, nem pede desculpas ao professor pelo atraso. Fica esfregando seu distintivo de monitor nos demais alunos como se isso o tornasse Rei de Hogwarts e lhe desse imunidade às regras. Affe. – Ron e Harry se entreolharam com um olhar sarcástico já que a garota falava como se ela mesma não fosse monitora também e "se gabasse" disso. – Na verdade acho que é do Malfoy que eu não gosto mais.

- Senhor Malfoy! – chamara o Professor de sua mesa enquanto os três sentavam-se em seus lugares. – Como visível líder do grupo, não vai nos dizer o motivo do seu atraso?

- "Me desculpe professor estava estancando o sangue do nariz?" – respondera Ron em voz baixa numa voz cômica fazendo Harry segurar novamente o riso. Hermione por sua vez permanecia calada prestando atenção no loiro que sorrira de lado antes de responder.

- Para falar a verdade eu não estou muito a fim de dizer não... – dissera o loiro indiferente.

- Falarei com o diretor de sua casa Malfoy, pelos seus atrasos, dos três. – dissera o professor de forma estressada voltando a atenção para suas anotações.

- Fique à vontade. – responderam os três atrasados em coro de forma indiferente.

- Sonserinos! – murmuraram Ron, Harry e Hermione também em coro com nojo.

Do outro lado da sala Draco Malfoy rodava sua pena na sua mesa de forma entediada sem se importar com os fios quase brancos de seus cabelos batiam-lhe contra os olhos cinzas. Sentira alguém cutucar-lhe o ombro e sem se virar exatamente inclinara-se um pouco para trás onde Pámela Parkinson falara-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

- Parece bastante concentrado na Sangue-Ruim. – dissera a morena com uma voz provocante. O loiro suspirara baixo com desdém antes de Responder.

­- Granger com certeza vai tentar interferir nas detenções que eu dei aos idiotas, ela é monitora também. – Disse Draco ainda sem tirar os olhos da Castanha que ao pôr uma mecha atrás de sua orelha notara estar sendo observada.

- Não, não vai. – Dissera o outro loiro de cabelo espetado sentado próximo aos dois, numa voz descontraída pondo seus pés em cima da própria carteira. – Ela é correta demais para interferir na autoridade de outro monitor. – Parkinson e Malfoy olharam para o amigo estranhando aquele elogio à aquela garota repugnante. Daniel notara o olhar dos dois. – Que foi?

- Sr. Conl quer por favor tirar os pés de cima da carteira? O senhor não está na sua sala comunal. – dissera o Professor de forma irritada assustando o loiro que obedecera contrariado, ainda olhando feio para aquele miserável que o assustara. – Agora voltando a nossa aula: acho que posso começar a matéria que eu mais esperava desde que vocês chegaram a esse colégio.

Alguns alunos começaram a bocejar e outros já acomodavam os braços de maneira que pudessem faze-los como travesseiro, para que pudessem dormir. Aquela aula era a mais entediante de toda a Hogwarts, e só pôr que a matéria era a preferida do professor, não significava que melhoraria de uma hora para a outra.

Porém, a única que olhara interessada para o professor já estava vasculhando a mochila procurando sua pena, tinta e pergaminhos. Hermione Granger, a aluna mais inteligente que Hogwarts já viu em cinqüenta anos, era a aluna exemplar. Além, é claro de uma ótima amiga e uma namorada invejável. Iria fazer um mês desde que Ron um de seus melhores amigos, e que tentava se manter concentrado na aula, finalmente tomara coragem para declarar seus verdadeiros sentimentos a ela. Que já sentia há muito tempo, que também gostava de uma maneira diferente dele.

- Manifesto contra a Praga Rival! Como eu expliquei, esse manifesto sangrento do século XVII não teria acontecido se não fosse pela Praga Rival, como foi chamada pela classe alta de Bruxos, que se apossara de Hogwarts.

­- Credo, essa doença se espalhou pela a Escola? – perguntara Ron para Hermione de forma nada interessada.

- Não é uma Doença Ronald. Na boa, sua suprema ignorância está começando a me cansar. – dissera Hermione entre dentes.

- Ahhh é por isso que eu te amo Hermione, tão carinhosa. – dissera Ron sarcástico enquanto fazia uma caricatura qualquer num pergaminho. – Harry, fala a verdade. Eu não tenho a namorada mais carinhosa do mundo bruxo?

- Mais carinhosa impossível. – concordara o amigo copiando seu dever.

- Calem a boca vocês dois! – brigara a castanha.

- Agora quem pode me dizer o que foi a Praga Rival? – perguntara o professor novamente.

- Quer apostar quanto que tem alguma coisa haver com Sangue-Ruins? – Cochichara Draco para Dan entre risos. Hermione levantara o braço.

- Sim, srta Granger. – dissera o Professor se virando para a garota. Pámela Parkinson ainda fizera uma maldosa imitação da castanha levantando o braço de forma desesperada tirando risos de alguns.

- A Praga Rival foi uma série de assassinatos entre outros acontecimentos estranhos que começaram a acontecer em Hogwarts. Envolvendo alunos, principalmente os nascidos trouxas. – respondera Hermione.

- Não disse? Praga e Sangue-Ruins são verdadeiros sinônimos. – dissera Draco tirando risos de Dan e Pansy .

- Ao que pareceu, um grupo de adolescentes criou uma seita. E acabou trazendo sérias conseqüências... – continuara Hermione - seis de seus membros morreram, um foi internado no St. Mungos, e apenas um "sobreviveu..." mas antes mesmo de ser interrogado e julgado, ele simplesmente desapareceu sem deixar pistas. E o mais estranho... é que ele estava preso em Azkaban.

- Como assim?! Você está querendo dizer que ele conseguiu fugir de "Azkaban"? – perguntara Lilá Brow meio que ofendida com a fuga de um prisioneiro da cadeia mais "segura" de todo o mundo mágico, aliás, de todo o mundo.

- Não exatamente. – dissera Hermione, antes de franzir o cenho, como sempre fazia quando estava tentando resolver algum mistério. - Ele não fugiu. Pelo menos era impossível, posto que a cela em que se encontrava, era impraticável a fuga. Além de feitiços, precisaria de uma senha, que só o Diretor de Azkaban e o próprio Ministro da Magia tinham. E gostaria de ressaltar que apenas cinco, dos quarenta e cinco mil detentos de Azkaban, tinham esse tipo de "segurança". – disse Hermione de forma sarcástica. – Parece, que o Ministro daquela época fez de tudo para esconder a suposta fuga.

- Cinco pontos a grifinória! – dissera o professor de forma entusiasmada. Afinal, não era todo dia, que seus alunos participavam de suas aulas. – Pelo que vejo a srta. Granger está muito bem informada sobre o caso da Praga Rival.

Draco bufara em resposta ao comentário do professor. Odiava aquela grifinória sabe-tudo, não conseguia engolir aquela arrogância com que ela o tratava. Como ela podia ser tão... indiferente aos seus "comentários"? E claro, não podia esquecer do pior de todos os defeitos: ela tinha sangue-sujo! Sem contar que ainda namorava aquela cabeça de fósforo. Será que ele era tão cego? Como ele podia beijar aqueles lábios imundos?

Como podia sentir prazer ao estar com aquela filha de trouxas? É impressionante! Ou aquele ruivo é cego, surdo e mudo, ou é louco... ou melhor, todos!! Porém, não era somente uma dupla de perdedores, era um trio... tinham um chefe. E este, este era o pior de todos. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, o que derrotou aquele que não se deve nomear, o maldito escolhido, o maldito grifinório, o nefasto apanhador... sim, este com certeza era o pior de todos, o que Draco sentia mais ódio. Desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, aquele garoto viera desafia-lo... e ninguém desafiava um Malfoy... Ninguém. Desde então começara a i_rivalidade_/i. Competiam em tudo... e o mais engraçado nisso, se é que se podia achar graça, era que isso só começou porque ele, Draco, havia pedido sua amizade. Sim, uma rivalidade feita pelo pedido da amizade. AFF

- Muito bem, e alguém pode me dizer o porquê desse nome? "Praga Rival". – dissera o professor novamente. Hermione voltara a levantar o braço. – Sim senhorita Granger.

- Estranhamente os Supostos Assassinos não tinham nada de íntimo ou qualquer tipo de amizade e comprometimento. Eram na verdade todos rivais entre si. – Respondera Hermione. Instantaneamente o olhar verde de Harry cruzara a sala encontrando o mesmo olhar desafiador de Draco. Verde no Cinza. Era óbvia a mensagem que a palavra "Rival" representava para eles. Ou quem representava.

- E mais alguém sabe o porquê dessa característica no grupo? – Dessa vez Ronald que permanecia concentrado no seu desenho, levantara o braço de Hermione de forma indiferente já que era óbvio que ela mesma o levantaria. A garota olhara para o ruivo com irritação antes de responder.

- Ninguém em Hogwarts pode adquirir essa informação professor. Poucos no mundo bruxo a possuem até. A maior parte da história sobre a Praga Rival manteve-se ocultada por muitos anos para a própria segurança do mundo bruxo. Muitas coisas da história permaneceram sem respostas até hoje, como o que realmente acontecera entre os Rivais, os motivos dos assassinatos ou quem começara com isso. Nenhum livro de Hogwarts conta mais do que já foi dito aqui.

- Ela já leu todos os livros de Hogwarts? – perguntara Parkinson com uma cara de nojo e descrença.

- Seria bom se você lesse um ou outro de vez em quando. – brincara Dan em voz baixa deixando a morena com raiva.

- Está completamente certa srta Granger. – dissera o professor tirando um sorriso satisfeito da castanha. Ron e Harry se entreolharam novamente dizendo baixo _"Quando não está?". _– Realmente, vocês não acharam em livro nenhum de Hogwarts informações confiáveis e satisfatórias sobre a Praga Rival. Muitos professores antes de mim concordavam por não falar dessa matéria em seu período como Professores de História da Magia. Mas eu pessoalmente não concordo com isso. Não concordo em ocultar uma parte da História do mundo mágico. – Todos os alunos se ajeitaram melhor em suas carteiras visivelmente mais interessados na aula, o que era muito difícil de acontecer.

- Olha só, é só falar em ocultar alguma coisa que todos pela primeira vez prestam atenção na aula. Bruxo é um povo fofoqueiro mesmo. – debochara Daniel.

- Shhh, quero ouvir. – dissera Draco. Daniel franzira o cenho apontando as duas mãos para o professor sem entender o que havia de tão interessante naquilo.

- Você ta falando sério? – gemera Daniel de forma descrente.

- Quando os dois últimos integrantes foram da seita foram indiciados, todo o mundo bruxo exigiu uma punição rigorosa pelos seus atos. – continuara o professor. – Uma punição nunca realizada uma vez que um dos meninos fora parar no st. Mungus com incapacidade mental de sequer um reconhecimento simples e o outro desaparecera de Azkaban misteriosamente antes mesmo de deixar um depoimento satisfatório para o registro do caso da Praga Rival. Mas o momento em que ficara contido dissera que... – o professor fizera mistério, os alunos se inclinaram melhor nas carteiras – Que eram apenas oito adolescentes que se odiavam muito... – os olhos cinzas de Malfoy novamente encontraram os verdes de Harry assim como os esverdeados de Pansy encontraram os castanhos de Hermione. – E que queriam vencer um ao outro.

- Matando um ao outro? – perguntara Hermione com uma ligeira indignação na voz.

- Oh não, não. Em nenhum momento ele admitira tais assassinatos, ou dissera que foram propositais. O que ele disse foi: "Não fizemos nada que não tivéssemos vontade de fazer antes do grupo, o grupo só nos deu coragem".

...

- Sr. Potter? – chamara Winona uma vez que fora transferida de volta para sua realidade vendo que o homem pausara seu depoimento. Harry Potter mantinha as duas esmeraldas pousadas num buraco de sua cela que dava para a imensidão do mar nebuloso.

- A história da Praga Rival interessara a todos os alunos de Hogwarts de certa forma, parecia mais uma lenda urbana que chama a atenção de qualquer adolescente. Mas apenas duas pessoas naquela sala sentiram uma empolgação de igual tamanho. – O homem voltara as esmeraldas para a mulher. – Naquele momento eu tive a percepção do tamanho do meu ódio pelo Malfoy. Eu não sabia antes que aquele ódio era capaz de me fazer entrar num clube maldito só para ter a satisfação de ver Draco Malfoy derrotado. Malfoy também sentira o mesmo... eu notara isso quando nosso olhares se cruzaram naquela sala. A verdade é que eu era tão ruim quanto o Malfoy... – dissera o homem engolindo em seco. – tinha as mesma tendências para o lado das Trevas e eu gosto secreto pelo meu orgulho e para a vingança. Mas eu não gostava de admitir... nunca admitiria tal semelhança... me achava também, melhor que ele. Eu ficara tão tentado quanto Malfoy pela idéia de iniciar um novo clube, mas diferente dele, eu não admitiria isso. Parkinson me dissera uma vez: "Você é tão ruim quanto ele, mas você gosta de fingir que é bom!" – o homem dera uma curta risada com amargura.

- No caso a srta. Parkinson era namorada do sr. Malfoy... – comentara Winona achando estranho.

- Como se fosse... pelo menos quando tudo começou. Não demorou muito até que Malfoy decidisse reviver a Praga Rival.

Winona novamente sentira-se ser transferida para outra era...

...

Malfoy segurara no pescoço da ruiva com força, apenas com uma mão, enquanto com a outra torcia o pulso direito da garota. Olhava com desprezo o desespero da ruiva que se debatia enquanto aproximara seus lábios da orelha dela.

- Sabe o que eu mais desprezo nos Weasley, formiga fêmea? – ele sussurrara enquanto algumas lágrimas apareciam nas pupilas azuis da garota. – Eles fedem... e enojam a classe de sangue-puros com sua... patética simplicidade. – ele rira de leve largando a garota no chão com brutalidade.

Gina Weasley não conseguira segurar as lágrimas, enxugava o rosto com agressividade olhando em volta onde encontrara um sorriso divertido e analisador de Pansy Parkinson, um olhar sério de Daniel Conl e a risada dos demais sonserinos. Malfoy permanecia de pé de costas para ela, rindo com seus telespectadores.

- Engraçado, Malfoy. Os únicos patéticos que conheci até hoje foram você e seu pai... mas ao invés da "patética humildade", havia apenas arrogância e superioridade. Que de nada servem, há não ser para tentar demonstrar o quanto pequenos e patéticos são. – dissera a ruiva de forma desafiadora. O loiro apenas sorrira divertido para ela, enquanto se aproximara novamente, abaixando-se frente a frente à garota, que estremecera ao encarar aqueles olhos cinzas, que demonstravam apenas frieza e desprezo.

- Realmente, não tenho culpa de ser melhor que você mas, com certeza, fico satisfeito com isso. – debochara o loiro. - Humildade é para fracos. Para quê me igualar se posso ser melhor? Digo, se sou, melhor que você? – Terminara o loiro, se levantando e olhando o corredor, esperando ver seu "convidado" "surpresa".

- Você é desprezível, Malfoy! Eu o odeio... - murmurara a ruiva ao se levantar ainda recolhida. O loiro se virara para ela com um riso superior.

- Ódio é um sentimento superior demais pra você. E você não está a altura de me odiar. Não está a minha altura, entende? – Draco sentira então algo frio e duro encostar em sua nuca, a ponta de uma varinha firmemente direcionada que tirara as risadas de todos. Draco olhara apenas de canto de olho tentando descobrir quem era o aventureiro insano que ousava ameaça-lo.

- Eu ia adorar que você negasse meu pedido Malfoy, obrigando-me assim a te amaldiçoar dolorosamente. Mas a compaixão e a educação exigem: Peça-lhe desculpas. – dissera Hermione Granger numa voz ameaçadora atrás de si.

O loiro achara graça vendo que a sangue-ruim nunca fora tão longe antes numa demonstração de valentia idiota. Sentira o lado esquerdo do seu rosto arder como sempre sentia quando batia de frente com aquele grifinória, lembrando do tapa que ela lhe dera no terceiro ano.

- Granger? Mas o que é isso? Uma demonstração pública de afeto? – perguntara Malfoy de forma cínica se voltando para a castanha. Parkinson e Conl riram da cena sendo que agora eram os únicos que permaneciam presentes. – Cuidado, menina. Pode se machucar. – A castanha deixara um sorrisinho escorregar pelos seus lábios.

- Ou posso acabar machucando alguém... – dissera ela.

- Quer mesmo comprar essa briga comigo, sangue ruim? Onde está o seu precioso namorado para te proteger? Ou melhor, onde está o cicatriz?

- Só eu dou conta de você Malfoy... – respondera a castanha sem se afetar, Draco dera um sorriso pro nada e numa velocidade absurda tirando um grito espantando da ruiva, avançara para cima de Hermione arrancando fora a sua varinha e apontando a mesma para o queixo da castanha contra a parede.

- Depois dizem que eu sou mal, criaturas que nem vocês, deviam ter o mínimo de inteligência para não passarem perto de mim!

- Você é um covarde Malfoy, Gina é minha amiga... nunca mais toque nela novamente. – dissera a castanha entre dentes.

- Depois ainda dizem que sangue-ruins são pobres coitados.. olha a arrogância dessa daí?! AFF... – dissera Pansy. Dan, apenas levantara a sobrancelha, achando graça no quanto essa "sangue-ruim" e a "Srta. Perfeição de Hogwarts" eram parecidas.

- Há! – Draco apenas dera uma curta risada seca, achando graça na arrogância daquela sangue-ruim. – Você ainda se acha em condições de exigir alguma coisa? – dissera de forma ameaçadora, se aproximando da grifinória o bastante para conseguir sentir a respiração acelerada dela. Segurou o rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. – Não acha que está se arriscando demais, sangue-ruim?

- Tire essas mãos sujas de mim! – ordenou Hermione sem perder seu ar superior.

- Se não o quê? O cabeça de fósforo vai vir me bater? Não o estou vendo aqui, mesmo que tivesse alguma chance.

- MALFOY! – chamara uma voz masculina no fim do corredor. Pansy se colocara em posição de ataque, enquanto Conl continuava apenas observar a cena de braços cruzados. Malfoy continuava com a atenção presa na castanha.

– Ah olha ele aí... Some Weasley não é você que eu quero! – dissera Malfoy sem olhar pro ruivo. Ele porém andava firmemente numa investida contra Draco. Pansy, notando a idiotice, enfeitiçara o ruivo que caíra dolorosamente no chão.

- Sei... você quer alguém a sua altura. A altura do seu ódio. – debochara Hermione com a voz fraca, pelo aperto em seu pescoço, para Draco. Draco sorrira de lado.

- Boa ouvinte você... Conhecemos alguém?

- Larga ela Malfoy. – dissera uma voz calma e autoritária as costas de Malfoy.

- Conl! Se meche! – ordenara Pansy ao avistar Harry enquanto paralisava Ron.

- Pôr favor neh... – entediara-se Dan sem se mexer. Draco largara Hermione bruscamente no chão. Esta correra para ver se Gina estava bem, enquanto Draco virara-se para Harry.

- Potter. – dissera debochado. – Estava a sua espera!

- O que estava fazendo com elas? – perguntara ameaçadoramente.

- Machucando. – respondera Draco com um sorriso maldoso.

- Só pra chamar a minha atenção? Poderia simplesmente vir provocar a mim. – dissera Harry raivoso.

- Verdade. Mas eu sinto um certo prazer nisso... e você? Veio esbanjar nosso ódio?

- Você não está à altura do meu ódio Malfoy. – dissera Harry perigosamente com um sorrisinho vitorioso. – Não está a minha altura, entende? – Draco respondera com o mesmo sorriso sádico.

- Parem com essa palhaçada de ódio. Pra merda com o seu ódio Malfoy! – gritara Hermione, enquanto tentava levantar Gina. – Vamos sair daqui, Harry! Gina está machucada, vamos leva-la para a ala-hospitalar. – brigara Hermione com Draco, e com Harry também, que parecia vidrado na sua discussãozinha particular com Malfoy.

- Você machucou a minha irmã seu bastardo! – gritara Ronald, que já havia se desvencilhado de Pansy, acertando Malfoy com um feitiço que arranhara seu rosto. Draco olhara com o cenho franzido pro ruivo. Passara a mão sobre o arranhão e vira que havia sangue. Olhara novamente para o ruivo com um olhar quase mortal.

- Tudo bem, agora a coisa ficou feia. – dissera Daniel ainda com a voz entediada pegando a própria varinha do bolso.

Tudo fora muito rápido, Malfoy avançara sobre Ron com enorme fúria, enquanto Coln começara finalmente a se mexer, atacando Harry. Hermione que ainda tentava ajudar Gina a se levantar, parecia furiosa. E Pansy apenas olhava com superioridade a cena. Porém o duelo não durou muito, pois a grifinória mais velha apontara a própria varinha, que na confusão havia sido abandonada no chão, para o duelo, recolhendo as varinhas.

- Chega!! Malfoy, detenção!! – gritara Hermione, furiosa com o que acontecia a sua frente. Como Harry podia ser tão irresponsável e só pensar em sua ridícula rivalidade com Malfoy, ao ponto de se desligar do que acontecia ao seu redor?! – Harry leve a Gina para a enfermaria, e, Ron ajude-o!! E vocês dois... – dissera agora, apontando sua fúria para Coln e Parkinson. – Parem de encobrir esse garoto antes que se metam em mais problemas do que já estão metidos! Agora, sumam da minha frente antes que eu chame a Prof. McGonagall.

- Quem vocÊ pensa que é para falar assim comigo, sua sangue-ruim?! – dissera Pansy furiosa, enquanto andava ameaçadoramente para frente de Hermione. Os olhos das duas pareciam soltar faíscas de tanta raiva que as duas sentiam.

- Sou sua superior, Parkinson! E antes que seu comportamento inadequado vá para os ouvidos do diretor, sugiro que suma da minha frente! – ameaçara Hermione com seu dedo em riste ao corredor.

- Não acha que está indo longe demais com sua prepotência, Granger? – dizia de forma debochada, enquanto tirava seus cabelos negros dos lábios bem delineados e de um rosa-vermelho que deixava os meninos de Hogwarts loucos.

– Mas é muita arrogância, não é mesmo Parkinson? Se não virar a costa agora mesmo para mim, farei questão de conseguir uma suspensão de pelo menos uma semana.

- Mas como temos ódio aqui... – dissera Daniel Coln de forma desleixada, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiro-escuros, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. – Sabe, com tantos sentimentos assim, podíamos sentar e discutir a relação?! Pois como sabem, o ódio e o amor andam na mesma calçada... – brincara o loiro, enquanto recebia olhares de reprovação e nojo. – Se bem que os casais ficariam meio "estranhos..." – rira de lado, enquanto olhava de Harry e Draco, para Hermione e Pansy, para depois fazer uma cara de nojo ao dar de cara com Ronald ao seu lado. – Pensando bem, essa história ficou entranha... então é melhor continuarem com o que estavam fazendo! Eu nunca acreditei mesmo nessa parada de ódio e amor... é tudo invenção pra hipogrifo dormir!

- Acho melhor você calar a boca Daniel, fica bem melhor assim! – dissera Pansy estressada, olhando enviesada para Draco que parecia estar tendo alguma profecia, pois tinha uma cara cômica. Aliás, aquela cara... coisa boa não estava pôr vir... disso tinha certeza.

- Isso! Ódio... que tal? Nossas rivalidades postas frente a frente... sendo desafiadas... um grupo... um Clube das Rivalidades.

...

- Então, fora assim que começara a "Nova Praga Rival", como chamam os historiadores, ou "Seita de Morsmordre" para os aurores, "Seguidores do Lord das Trevas", para os mais íntimos de Voldemort, ou como Malfoy o chamava... "Clube das Rivalidades". – dissera o homem, com os belos olhos verdes distantes, em outra época.

- Porém, pôr que você não retirou toda essa "lenda" que gira em torno do tal "Clube"? Não teria sido mais fácil, Sr Potter? – dissera Winona, retirando o homem de seu transe.

- O que você deve entender, Srta. O'Hara é que os sete nomes que você citou, mais o meu... não eram nomes desconhecidos naquele tempo. Não... O ministério não estava se referindo apenas à um grupo de bruxos adolescentes inconseqüentes. Eram nomes selecionados. Conhecidos. Nomes que o ministro quis ter certeza que não escapariam da punição severa do tribunal bruxo. – o homem rira de forma sarcástica. – Cornélio Fudge o nome dele, não era muito inteligente. Porém, possuía bons conselheiros... Nossa história foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu. Sua carreira estava por demais garantida. Afinal, ele sempre me acusou de traição na época de Voldemort, antes mesmo do clube ser revelado.

- Está dizendo sr. Potter. Que o ministro sempre teve uma perseguição com você. Acha que ele pegou mais pesado com a sua penitência? Garantiu que você sofresse mais que os outros, por mais tempo?

- Bem srta. O´Hara... eu sou o único que permanece vivo.

_N/A.: Oi,_

_Meu nome eh Hiorrana, e eu sou grande fã de Harry Potter... mas quem não seria, não eh mesmo?! XD Acho que comecei a apresentação de forma grosseira, me desculpem! XDD Vamos começar novamente:_

_Como já disse, Hiorrana eh o meu nome, eu sou estudante, estou no 3° ano do ensino médio... e vou pirar! Estou aqui escrevendo essa linda e inteligente fic, com minha querida e também linda e inteligente amiga, a Angra. Nós temos 10 aninhos de amizade, e sou muito sortuda de tê-la como melhor amiga, afinal, quem lê suas histórias primeiro sou euzinhaa... ahiuOHAIHiahiUH... brincadeira! Claro, que há vários outros motivos para ser amiga dela... mas infelizmente não os lembro, neste momento... ¬¬ ahIOUAHIuhaoiHIHA..._

_Brincadeira... ela eh uma garota super-hiper-mega-ultra-power-infinito-finito-cubo legal! E eu a amo como uma irmã... claro, que há vezes, diversas falando nisso, em que quero mata-la... exemplo: final de aps. ¬¬_

_Mas não vamos comentar sobre coisas ruins agora... pelo menos não quando estou me preparando para dormir... ¬¬ Afinal, não quero ter pesadelos._

_Essa fic foi muito trabalhada, pois ficamos "meio" que "totalmente" confusas em relação a algumas coisinhas... que descobrirão daqui há um tempinho. E que com certeza, não convém dizer agora. Então espero de coração que gostem!!^^_

_Um beijão para os mais íntimos, e um abraço para os mais corajosos, da informante,_

_Hiorrana._


End file.
